


If Edgar Allan Poe Met William Shakespeare

by ThreeDaysGrace3



Category: Edgar Allan Poe - Fandom, SHAKESPEARE William - Works
Genre: Drunkness, Gay Sex, M/M, Male/Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeDaysGrace3/pseuds/ThreeDaysGrace3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edgar Allan Poe's life gets interesting when he meets a writer way before his time! Just a crossover that gets really hot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Edgar Allan Poe Met William Shakespeare

**Author's Note:**

> This is not mine, just something that I wanted to write randomly, posted it on a different site, and wanted to post it in here too. I don not claim any of these people. It is just pure fiction.

It was a very cold night. Edgar Allan Poe sat in the back of the bar, drinking whiskey. It has been a very long week. The Newspaper he had been working for at one point, told him that his stories were too gruesome to be published for public view.  
Edgar sighed. 'They just don't understand.' He thought. The life that he lived had been a gruesome one. He had no family, no wife. It was a wonder that he hasn't gone mad yet. Perhaps he had already gone mad. He should write a story about going mad in a bar. He chucked at the idea.

Not from where Poe was sitting, was another legacy writer. One way before Poe's time. This writer was currently working on a book. It would be his first (dare he call it) romance. Only, he was frustrated. How was he going to write romance when he had no one?  
He was thinking of an interesting threesome. He imagined that there would be a man with a twisted mind like he, and perhaps a woman. He grinned as he started to write.

Poe had been eying this man for almost five minutes. He was a writer, like he was. What did this man write about, and what is he writing about?  
Poe got up, swaying a bit. He was drunk, no doubt. This will be interesting. He did a lot of interesting things while drunk. He only remembers because he manages to write them down before he passes out. He tried to walk normally towards the man but was failing miserably. He leaned on the table of the young man. "good night, Sir." He grinned at the man.

William looked up. The man was very tall with a slight mustache. He smiled. "Indeed it is a good night." He smirked. Maybe this man could be a part of his story. Whoever this man is.

Poe plopped down on the chair. "Pardon one being crass, but I noticed you're a writer." At least his speech is fine. If you knew him well enough, you would know that he would never use contractions, 'les he was drunk. Which is now.

William chuckled. "Only if you would excuse myself saying how obvious it is that you are drunk." He smirked.

Poe grinned. So, this was a battle of wits than. He has a few up his sleeve. "Aren't we all a bit drunk? Aren't we all a bit mad inside our madness?"

Well, well! He knew madness then. This will be interesting, indeed. he took Poe's glass, which was empty, and he refilled it. "Madness. I like the way you think, friend. So, assuming you are a writer, you write about madness then?"

Poe raised his eyebrows. "I don't just write it. I live it. What do you write about?"

William sadly smiled."Tragedy. Sometimes murder." he hands the glass back to him.

Poe smirked. "Tragedy meets madness. Great title for a book."

William hummed. "No, my friend. Tragedy and madness go hand in hand."

Poe sighed. Damn, so much for battling for dominance. But he was never one to give up so easily. He smirked. "That mean we go hand n' hand?" Poe actually never noticed that he brought his glass with him. He'd have to write that down. He took out a pad and pen and began to write.

William narrowed his eyes. Was he wrong in guessing that this man was a writer? Even though the man said he wrote about madness? He decided to ask. "Who are you?" Maybe he'd know the name.

Poe took a big gulp, and slowly smiled. He might pass out any moment now, but he wouldn't allow himself. This is the best part. "Edgar Allan Poe."

Ahh. He was right. He was a writer. "I've heard."

Poe inwardly twitched. The other man still had the upper hand. "And what's the name you're known for?" God he was drunk.

"Shakespeare, William." Let's see how much he knows.

Poe thought for a moment. "I might have heard a thing or two."

William chuckled. This game was fun. "I write plays, amongst others"

poe resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Like I said, I've heard a few things." poe wrote the name down.

William looked thoughtfull. "I saw your works in the paper. very dark, and a touch of tragedy."

Goddamnit. Why was he coming up so short? "As I said, it should be a story or poem. Too great of a title to be wasted."

William smirked. "So, you agree then? Make a story together?"

Poe sighed. He was fighting a losing battle while drunk. He wrote that down. "We need to know more then, do we not? In order to make something unbearable?"

William put his papers in his sack, and stood up. "As always Poe, I like the way you think."

Poe smiled and slowly stood up. The room swayed slightly. "I won't remember this."

William grinned, and helped him up. "Tragedy then.."

Poe gave one last shot. "Or madness. To bed someone when you know nothing, only to experiment and have fun knowing you'll never remember."

William put his bag over his shoulder, and held Poe's hand as well as his body as they walked up the stairs. "Hand in hand."

Poe giggled. "Hope you realise that I'll top." Obviously, it wasn't going to happen since he was so close to falling over.

William opened up the door to the small room. It was quite cozy. there was a nice large bed, one small window, a closet, bathroom, and a large mirror. Nothing fancy but nice all the same.  
"On bite my thumb. To the gods in heaven, you are not. You are barely able to fight, good man." They made their way to the bed, and William slid his bag off to the side.

Edgar hummed and plopped down on the bed, notebook forgotten. Nevertheless, he smirked. "I'm fighting for you."

William gently pushed Edgar onto his back and climbed on top. "Madness fighting for tragedy. This will be unbearable indeed."

Edgar grinned. "I feed off of that."

William smiled, warmth spreading through him. He looked at the man before him. He was rather attractive. With his dark hair, and pink lips. Edgar Allan Poe. The Horror writer of a newspaper, the man who may or may not be mad. William felt a small connection with the drunken man, as he very slowly pressed his lips against poe's. Gently, but sure.

Poe sighed into the mattress, and kissed him back, closing his eyes. he lifted his hands and gently slid them up and down Shakespeare's shoulders, squeezing them slightly, as he opened his mouth.

William was surprised. He expected more of a fight, but then again. The man was drunk. He easily sid his tongue in, putting his weight on the taller man. He moaned slightly, anticipating what was about to happen and that nobody was going to find out about.

Poe moaned back, deciding to put his hands on William's waist, slowly untucking his shirt.

William shivered before taking both of Poe's hands and pinning them above his head. "Patients, love. Have them stay." He sat up and unbuttoned Poe's shirt, and he took off his own. He started kissed on Poe's neck, licking down.

Poe silently gasped, as he felt himself getting hard.

William sucked on a nipple, as he started to undo Edgar's pants, and pulls them down.

Edgar moaned. "William..."

He smiled as he heard his name. This was kind of sad. He felt connected with this person, yet he was never going to see him again...  
William traveled down to Edgar's cock and he took him in his mouth all the way.

Poe's hand automatically shot down William's head, grasping his hair. "Oh..Gods..."

William sucked, swirling his tongue along the head, moaning.

Edgar moaned loudly, bucking his hips slightly. "Ohhhhh William!"

William deep throated him, hollowing his cheeks, letting Edgar thrust into his mouth.

Edgar Screamed. This felt sooo good! His mouth was so warm! His tongue was so talented. Edgar wished he had something to compare this to.

William let go, and got off of him to take off his shoes, and pants, before helping Edgar with his.

Edgar sighed at the loss. Oh how he wished for that mouth to perform on him again. He watched WIlliam take the lube out of his bag, and climbed back up on the bed.

"I always come prepared. Now, spread so I can do the same to you."

Edgar spread his legs wide. Then it hit him. He. was. a. virgin. He felt shame burn within. "I've..never done this.."

At once William stopped. "Would you still go? Make this alive?"

Edgar nodded. "Be gentle..."

William smiled, as he opened the lube and slicked his fingers up. He kissed Edgar, while sticking one in very slowly.

Edgar winced. It wasn't as bad as he thought..then again they were just fingers. Sticks really, compared to what was going to inter him like a slim water bottle. He chuckled out loud at the thought.

William broke the kiss. "Something up?"

"No no. Please. Preform. Let nothing keep, say it the word of resistance."

William sucked on his neck as he added two more, stretching him.

Edgar felt the burn a bit, but he could hand it. it wasn't bad by any means. Just perhaps a bit--OH GODS ABOVE!!  
Edgar gasped and bucked his hips. "Repeat!"

William smirked, and stroked that spot harder.

Edgar bucked. "Oh yes yes yes..William!!"

William's smirk went wider, and he started thrusting his fingers in and out.

Edgar fisted the sheets, moaning loudly. "God this was maddening! He'd die of pleasure! if this is what fingers felt like, he couldn't even imagine what William's cock would feel like!  
He rocked back on his fingers, moaning William's name.

William got harder at the sight of his lover moaning and thrusting like your common whore. He took his fingers out, and kissed Edgar as he slowly pushed in.

Edgar tried his best to kiss back. Oh God what the blasted hell happened to the pleasure now being thrown out by this fercy burn? Like a fire? Oh god it was just too much! Edgar didn't think he could take much more of this. Is this what his wife had felt like? Edgar whimpered.

William felt guilt at making him in pain, but he tried to sooth him. "Relax, my love. The pleasure will come again soon. Just relax..."

Edgar took gulps of breath. He felt like his own character being chocked to death by a fire that couldn't been seen but felt! He finally started to relax after William had pushed all the way in. Now he could get used to this pain.

As soon as William felt Edgar relax around him, he started worrying Edgar's neck. Kissing, nipping, sucking, as he thrust in slowly. Oh he felt soooooooooo good! Like velvet! So warm..soft..tight heat! It was a wonder that he hadn't finished already!

Edgar kept taking breaths as he felt William slide out of him only to slide back in, and repeated. Edgar moaned at the strangeness feel of it, also because of William making a feat on his neck like a starved man.

William heard him moan and smirked, picking up speed. He moaned himself. It felt incredible, fucking this man named Edgar. he moaned his naME, shifted, and kept thrusting.

Edgar moaned William's name back, as he hooked his legs on the waist above him. "Ohh yes..."

William sighed. where was it? He thrusted hard, hoping that will do it.

Edgar threw his head back as he felt pleasure like a white wire. "There..oh please please..there..William!"

William moaned, and he thrusted faster, nibbling on Edgar's neck. "Yes, yes...Edgar...Moan for me..!"

"Oh yes William! Don't stop love...oh...oh!!" He started thrusting his hips, meeting William's.

William growled, and thrusted harder. "Edgar! Edgar! Ohh baby!!" He kept thrusting faster, making the bedrock into the walls.

Edgar Moaned loudly. "Oh oh!! yes yes.. that's it!! ahhhh!!!" Edgar screamed as William rammed into him repeatedly hitting the spot inside him.

The moans in the room were getting increasing louder. To the point of almost shouting. Name were being thrown everywhere, curses were thrown.

Edgar gasped loudly, yelling William's name, as he came hard, seeing stars everywhere.

William whimpered loudly, as he felt Edgar clench around him. He managed a few more thrusts before screaming Edgar's name too. There was no way this was going to be a one off. Even if it was just sex.

They laid there panting. "never...can this be...one time..."

Edgar chuckled or at least tried. "Agreed."

They laid there for a few more minutes, catching their breath until William pulled out, and starting getting dressed. He wrote down his address, and left it on the dresser.He looked over to Edgar who was indeed, past out now. He chuckled. There will definitely be more.

 

-END


End file.
